


Kiss Me Again

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carnival Fundraiser, F/M, Kissing Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Elena is late for her shift at the kissing booth, Caroline finds herself staring down Klaus.





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> goldcaught: kc + circa s3 caroline manning the kissing booth at the spring carnival & klaus reacting and responding :))))))) does he wait patiently in line for his turn calmly plotting the casual murder of everyone before and after him, does he kill them all EN ROUTE leaving her line frustratingly empty oNLY YOUR DRABBLE WILL TELL

Kissing Klaus Mikaelson was the very last thing Caroline had thought possible when she crawled out of bed that morning. But she was and it was _good_. Nails digging into the nape of his neck, fingers tangled tightly in his collection of necklaces, she licked into his mouth with a soft moan.

Klaus made a rough, low noise in the back of his throat, and she heard his hands flex against the wood between them. Felt him shudder beneath her mouth, and the arousal coiling tightly in her belly was heady. Klaus didn't dominate the kiss, mouth and tongue shifting to meet each shift of angle, each hot stroke of hers.

She pulled back, when her lungs burned. Sucking in a desperate breath, she stared at him with wide-eyes as his lashes parted, a band of hot yellow circling the darkness of his pupil. Deliberately, he ran his tongue across his lips, chest rumbling against her breasts, and she shivered.

She wasn't even supposed to be at the kissing booth. For some inexplicable reason, it seemed to escape her current minions/fellow students/the prom committee that this carnival needed to be perfect. Prom wasn't going to fund itself.

The kissing booth was not even Caroline's idea.

She'd said no. They needed to make money for prom. A kissing booth was the very last thing she wanted to deal with. Bake sell, fine. Dunking booth? It was perfectly acceptable to dunk both guys and gals in white t-shirts as far as she was concerned. But somehow - somehow! - she'd been outvoted. And she was pretty sure a vampire who was not her had compelled the principal into agreeing.

So she had the kissing booth to deal with, on top of everything else today. And honestly, was it too much to ask that this one thing go right without becoming an unmitigated disaster? She had charts. She'd color coordinated said charts to assist those who struggled with reading comprehension.

Then Elena had failed to show up, and Caroline had been forced to do necessary shuffling. Finding herself manning the kissing booth station as they waited for the second volunteer to arrive, Caroline had found herself staring at Klaus Freaking Mikaelson.

He'd baited her. She'd snarled. Klaus' presence had emptied the line that had started to form, and her irritation had only seemed to amuse him. Her attempts to ignore his softly murmured teasing had failed spectacularly, and if there was one thing she absolutely refused to do, it was to hand her station over to someone else having earned nothing.

So she'd kiss him.

It'd been easy, to tilt forward, mouth pressing against his parted lips as he'd leaned forward to taunt her, hands pressed between them. She'd intended to go in for a quick peck, demand her money and shoo him off.

Instead, she'd lingered.

And now Caroline was staring at Klaus, who'd flushed cheeks and kiss-wet lips. Swallowing, she tried to unwind from him. "That'll be five bucks."

She stilled, as his hands came up and caught her wrists. Lips curling, eyes bright and wicked, his gaze dropped to her lips. "Let's make it ten, shall we?"

Her protest died in her throat, as Klaus's lips slid against hers. There was nothing passive about this kiss, as he took exactly what he wanted from her mouth. Her nails dug into his skin until she smelled blood; aching breasts pressing against the hard line of his chest as best she could. He rewarded her with teeth and tongue, until her head spin and she was moaning into his mouth.

It wasn't Elena gasping her name in shock that had her returning to reality, or even Stefan sharply repeating her name. It was the scrap of blunt teeth as Klaus pulled back, the brush of his thumb underneath her wrist as he let her go. The absolutely sinful glitter of his gaze, as he bid her good luck with the rest of the carnival.

Her skin prickled, her lips burned and the taste of him lingered on her tongue. Caroline didn't have to look, to see the blood beneath her nails as she leaned against the wall of the booth. She'd made out with Klaus.

She really, really wanted to do it again.


End file.
